The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Canna×generalis known as ‘Maui Punch’, and is hereinafter referred to as ‘Maui Punch’.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor at his nursery in Louisville, Ky. The overall purpose of the breeding program is to make a selection of Canna with a dwarf, compact plant habit and flowers that were self-cleaning flowers with spotted coloration. ‘Maui Punch’ arose from a cross made in June of 2010 between ‘Creation Sparks’ (not patented) as the female parent and an unnamed plant of Canna×generalis as the male parent. ‘Maui Punch’ was selected as a single unique plant in August of 2010 from amongst the seedlings derived from the above cross.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by root cuttings by the Inventor in Louisville, Ky. in September of 2010. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has shown that the unique features are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.